History of the Immortals
This Article contains history of The Immortals. All knowledge and information is public knowledge and readily available to all interested parties. The Immortals use an imperial government structure with a clear hierarchy. Many of the founding members of The Immortals came from The Mafia. In July, things over there were growing polarized and leadership was split on how to deal with issues. Seeing an alternative to internal conflict; Sarmatian Empire approached a few of his friends and proposed the idea of a new alliance. Each person jumped on the idea, seeing this as their chance for a new beginning and change. While the core of the alliance is comprised of ex-Mafia members, The Immortals retaing its own identity, un-associated with their old roots. The goal of the leadership was to create an alliance whose community would be strong enough to survive through the temperate climate of Planet Bob. Declaration of Existence to Protection On August 4th, 2008, The Immortals existence was made public. They were greeted in good reception, right at the start of a global conflict. During these temperate times; the immortals quickly worked on creating relations with many alliances, the most notable being the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. On August 15th The Contract of Immortality was signed and The Immortals were placed under the protection of CSN. Months in History August of 2008 This first month of August was a busy time for The Immortals. With their Existence recently announced; their respect was minimal and the government worked hard to ensure a safe environment was granted to them. Three key traties were signed during this time, ensuring that their homeland was protected. UMC, CSN and USN all agreed to stand by The Immortals should any unfortunate events occur in the future. During this exciting time, they grew to surpass the 500,000 Nation Strength mark. September of 2008 Many programs were implemented in September; the most successful being a recruitment drive and an aid-burst. From August 20th to September 20th, any nation that recruited another member was entitled to receive 500k with bonus for people who recruited the most. This recruitment drive brought in about 40 applicants; 28 of which were signed on as full members. Starting on the 18th was the first alliance-wide growth program. This is the largest organized aid program to date operating fully within The Immortals. 13 promising new members were offered 12 million each to use for rapid growth on their infrastructure, improvements, military and land. The success of these two programs resulted in the alliance blowing past their 600k NS goal and ending the month with with 639,588 split between 66 members. October of 2008 October marks a spike in the activity levels of the general membership. With a total NS goal of 750k in the bag, only two goals remain before the close out of the month. During the last week of October, The forums took on a Halloween theme where members put on costumes resembling other members and even a few fantasy costumes from a world known as "Earth". With two of their three goals met (3 nations were deleted via inactivity), the Immortals look towards November as a time of shaping up with quality. November 2008 November marks the dawn of a new era within the Internal Halls of The Immortals. A complete Revamp of the Application Process, coupled with the introduction of a mentoring program look to provide a bright future. Key points include a more objective method of approving members as well as ensuring more knowledge is imparted to those members. While total nation strength numbers seem to be growing at a fast pace, the member count appears to be at a near standstill hovering around 80 members. Even without the membership growth The Immortals managed to end the month 925k NS strong. December 2008 December was a month of events for The Immortals. They joined the Dark Vows as signatories and signed an Optional Defense Pact with The Dark Templar. Also in December, The Immortals surpassed the 1 million total nation strength landmark, giving its members a well-deserved sense of accomplishment. In addition to the external news; there were also some important internal changed happening in December: A new charter and subsequently, some new government officials were welcomed in. The charter changes focused on creating a system of balance and distribution of governmental across the board. As the year came to a close, a party was had where many friends came over to celebrate the years' events and toast to another year of prosperity. January 2009 Nicknamed the Month of Awesome by many immortal members, January ended up becoming a month focused on internal bonding and "organic" growth. The original intent of this month was to recruit 15 new members, unfortunately that goal was not met with only 5 new members being recruited. Some have said the alliance is falling into a 'rut' regarding their recruitment efforts while others say that they are simply focusing their efforts in a different method. Only time will tell which side proves to be correct. February - April 20th 2009 Immortals kept their heads low for the most part, announcements circling upgraded treaties with CSN and USN were made as well as the admittance into NOIR, Black team ODP Bloc. With political events on high tension around planet Bob, many Immortals were feeling equal feelings of anxiety, itching to be a part of something greater than their selves. April 20th - April 31st 2009 Finally it happened, the skies opened up and before anyone knew it, the greater half of the game was pulled into war amongst one another. The Immortals came to war in defense of their long time allies, the Federation of Buccaneers,declaring on UF, IRAN and 64Digits. After 18 short hours, UF and IRAN withdrew form the conflict leaving The Immortals at war with just 64D. With war winding down, the Immortals were able to focus on other things, namely, absorbing UMC into their ranks. This merge is expected to push the immortals over 100 members and place them hovering right under 2,000,000 collective NS. May 2009 May was a time of renewal. With the alliance passing 2 notable barriers (100 members and 2 million NS). The government decided some changes were in order. They updated the flag to be more in tune with the times. In addition to this change, they also moved houses to a new forum. Both of these events will be announced shortly... May 2010 After a long stint of stagnation and minor government changed, the government decided it was best to disband. After giving their membership a solid week to either join TCU or find another home, The Immortals posted an official notice of their disbandment followed by the creation of a remembrance group used to target an old enemy.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=85751 Past Governments Creation to December 13, 2008 First Government of The Immortals December 13, 2008 - March 11, 2009 Second Government of The Immortals March 11, 2009 - June 17, 2009 Third Government of The Immortals June 17, 2009 - September 18, 2009 Fourth Government of The Immortals September 18, 2009 - November 29, 2009 Fifth Government of The Immortals Relevant Information The Immortals Category:The Immortals Immortals